poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6/Transcript
short film begins at the School of Friendship where The Irelanders are in Twilight's office. Twilight's pacing around, looking rather stressed Twilight Sparkle: sighs I've been planning this retreat for weeks, and we're already ten minutes behind! Where is that photographer?! Photographer: ...No-no-no-no-no-no-no! photographer rushes into the office Photographer: I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? I don't expect you to forgive me... Forgive me? Twilight Sparkle: groans Connor Lacey: Twilight, chill. the photographer Of course we forgive you. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't? Starlight Glimmer: I'll help you set up your— Photographer: Princess Twilight, thanks so much for this! The Canterlot Historical Society is thrilled to document the friendship work your teachers do! Let me just pretty you all up! pulls out each of the Mane 6's manes, one of them is in Applejack's hat, as well as DNA samples from the Irelanders Rainbow Dash: Ow! Hey! Photographer: Don't want a single hair out of place, do we? This is for the history books! Now... takes pictures of the Mane 6 Photographer: Well, that's that! Bye! Pinkie zooms in front of the door to stop her Pinkie Pie: Waaaait! You forgot Starlight! She needs a picture, too! smiles at the photographer who looks at her uninterested Photographer: 'Kay. took Starlight's picture reluctantly Photographer: Now I'll get out of your manes. I know how busy you are. photographer left the office, leaving The Irelanders and the ponies confused by her words. The photographer walk to the edge of the woods and look at the photos and DNA samples she took from the ponies with an evil grin on her face Photographer: Now I have everything I need. then transforms into Queen Chrysalis who cackles evilly Queen Chrysalis: laughter intro plays and ends with the title, The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6. The film changes to Queen Chrysalis walking through the Everfree Forest to a clearing where Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, The Kraang and her minions are waiting for her Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: You took your time, what kept you? Queen Chrysalis: Yes, I know! We have been planning this for quite some time. Janja: True, but what took you so long? Queen Chrysalis: annoyed I had to take some photos of Twilight and her friends and collect a few DNA samples, okay? Hawk Moth: We have been waiting for you for the last few minutes! Kiburi: But at least you got the things you needed without the slightest bit of suspicion, that's the main thing. Queen Chrysalis: True, Kiburi. (to the picture) Oh, thank you, Applejack. My spell can create a copy of anypony I desire. All I need is an image and a piece of the pony. sniffs Oh, and this. uses her magic to carve Applejack's cutie mark into the tree Kraang: Kraang wants to know why would the one called Queen Chrysalis wants to make clones of those called the Mane Six. Queen Chrysalis: Why copies, Kraang? Because Princess Twilight and her friends control the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful weapon in all Equestria. carves Rarity's cutie mark onto another tree with Rarity's picture on it Queen Chrysalis: Which means they - will - be - able - to - use - them - too! carves Pinkie Pie's cutie mark onto another tree with Pinkie Pie's picture on it Queen Chrysalis: And serve us! carves Fluttershy's cutie mark onto another tree with Fluttershy's picture on it Queen Chrysalis: Together, we will destroy Twilight Sparkle and her meddlesome friends! carves Rainbow Dash's cutie mark onto another tree with Rainbow Dash's picture on it Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: Ah, I see what your plan is. You're going to use the Elements of Harmony against their own bearers. Hawk Moth: Or former bearers since they give back the elements to the Tree of Harmony ages ago. Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: That's what I meant, Hawk Moth. Diesel 10: And get rid of Starlight Glimmer of course. Don't forget her, Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis: Of course I haven't forgotten Starlight Glimmer! She stole my hive. Turned my subjects against me! Diesel: And if she think she can change the way that diesels are better and more modern than steamies with the good diesels' help even Paxton's, she's wrong. Donita Donata: Couldn't have put it better myself, Diesel. She should know better than to turn a villain's army against them. Mzingo: Yep. Hopefully she won't do that again with other evil animals despite those who are born different like hyenas and vultures. Janja: Yeah, especially Jasiri. Kiburi: And Makuu. Hawk Moth: Yes, I quite agree. Queen Chrysalis: So I'll take her friends away while she watches! And then, I'll destroy her! laughter carves Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark onto another tree with Twilight Sparkle's picture on it. Then she has an idea Queen Chrysalis: grins Ah, and let's not forget that princess's perfect match. Linda Where's that photo you said you had? Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: it out of her pocket Right here. Chrysalis. hands Chrysalis the photo. Chrysalis puts the photo on a tree and adds a hair she got from Connor earlier and then carves his Ultimatrix shape into the tree 'Arry: Uh, your majesty, just a question. Why are you creating a clone of Connor? Queen Chrysalis: Well, I'm very glad you asked, 'Arry, dear. I am aware that Connor Lacey is clearly overprotective of Twilight so I decided to make a clone of himself to help us with my plan. Bert: Ah, so what's your plan? Queen Chrysalis: With the Elements under my control, I'll build a new hive of Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi, and I will rule as Queen once again! uses her magic to zap the trees which then cracks open and the clones appear in the open trunks of the trees in green light before it fades, showing them to be darker more scruffier versions of the Mane 6 and Connor who then smirks evilly Diesel: surprised Wow! The spell worked! Nduli: They are exact replicas, the spitting image of evil. Diesel 10: I must say, your majesty, I'm impressed! Sailor John: Ho-ho! This is going to be a good plan. Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: I like this plan already, Chrysalis. Zach Varmitech: Yes! Soon the Elements of Harmony will be ours! villains cackles. Meanwhile, the Irelanders and the Mane 7 are on their way to the Tree of Harmony Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. At least our retreat isn't too far behind schedule. Get ready for fun! Rainbow Dash: Are we talking fun fun, or learning pretending to be fun? Twilight Sparkle: Both! We've all been so busy teaching, we've hardly had a chance to hang out with each other. And I may have scheduled some friendship activities as well! Pinkie Pie: Count me in! We can do friendship trust falls and pony pyramids! Oh! And hide and seek! Quick! Find me! Fluttershy: Well, I love the idea of some quiet time with my best friends. Pinkie Pie: screams You found me! Connor Lacey: Well, this is going to be a fun retreat. Merlin: I agree, Connor. It'II be an adventure! I love adventures! Maisie Lockwood: (giggles with amusement) You really are an adventurer, Merlin. Merlin: Indeed, Maisie. Beshte: So, what's a retreat? Koki: A retreat is when people plan to have some time off to relax from doing work. Beshte: Poa! That sounds like fun. Rainbow Dash: Rarity, why is Applejack carrying all your stuff? Rarity: Oh, that's not mine. Yes, I used to overpack a tad, but now it's just the essentials for me. I'm a simple filly. Applejack: Normally I wouldn't lug so much gear, but did y'all know this is Starlight's first time campin'? Starlight Glimmer: I just never really felt the need to... "hang out" in nature. swat away some flies Starlight Glimmer: Home has books, tea, fewer bugs, a roof... Applejack: That attitude right there is why I brought the whole kit and caboodle. I'm givin' Starlight the full Apple family campin' experience! scoop up a camo parka and put it on Starlight Iago: Nice camo parka, Starlight. looks really uncomfortable Bunga: Don't worry, Starlight. If those yummy flies bothered you, Ono and I will get rid of them for you. Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Bunga. Ono: Although we can't eat them in front of Fluttershy since she likes animals. Bunga: Oh, yeah. Fluttershy: Um, where are we camping? Twilight Sparkle: Right next to the Elements that brought us all together in the first place – the Tree of Harmony! Connor Lacey: That's a good idea, Twilight. smiles and look up at the sky, thinking of the Tree of Harmony. Elsewhere in the forest, Chrysalis and the villains are addressing their new troops Queen Chrysalis: Listen to your leaders! We must retrieve the Elements of Harmony! Mean Pinkie Pie: Hunting down some lame Elements? This is the worst day ever! Mean Fluttershy: No. Now it's the worst day ever! cruelly Mean Rarity: Those Elements are mine! Along with this rock! Oh, and that twig! Mean Applejack: I got all kinds o' Elements right here under my hat. I'll let you see 'em for five bits. Mean Rainbow Dash: scoffs Losers. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Why didn't you just attack them? Queen Chrysalis: Excuse me? Mean Twilight Sparkle: You were close enough to pull hairs from their manes. Why not just take your revenge then? Queen Chrysalis: They've defeated my army. I know better than to strike alone. I need— Mean Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Queen Chrysalis: Servants! And the power of the Elements! Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: Mean Connor Don't tell me, that mare is your girlfriend? Mean Connor Lacey: Absolutely. I'm certain I will be a better stepson to you than the other one. Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: Excellent. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Right. So where are these Elements of Harmony? Queen Chrysalis: The location of the most powerful weapon in Equestria isn't something made known to just anypony. I learned they were hidden somewhere in this forest. Diesel 10: And although we heard about it many times before, we don't know where it is located exactly. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, well, it is a big forest. Queen Chrysalis: growling Robbie Rotten: sighs This is going to be even harder then we thought. Paisley Paver: I agree. Hawk Moth: Your majesty, if I may. the Akuma and it flew to the sky Hawk Moth: Fly away, my Akuma. And evilize anyone you see. the Irelanders and ponies are walking through the forest where there some rose bushes Pinkie Pie: Everypony, stop! And smell these roses! sniffs Ahhh! Oh, yeah! smells the roses and rolls over the bushes with delight, much to the others' surprise Twilight Sparkle: giggle Right. Roses. Fun. Now, let’s try and stay on schedule. Connor Lacey: There's plenty of time, Twilight. No need to rush. Stephen: Yeah, since I can't go as fast as some of you younger engines. Hiro: We know, Stephen. Even I'm younger than you. Though some people do say I'm old. Stephen: That's because I was built before you and the others. That's why you're younger than me. Even Glynn who is also old. Hiro: True. Yuya Sakaki: Yeah, he is. Let's enjoy ourselves while we're walking. Connor (Thomas and Friends): Yep. Best to enjoy the journey while we're on our way. look at her mane which is quite messy Rarity: Applejack, darling, anything in that wagon for mane maintenance? Applejack: Uh, let's see here. Uh... all right. I got a bandana! Rarity: Ugh, an entire wagon and no anti-frizz? Darling, you're not even prepared. Applejack: I am! For campin'? How ya doin', Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Ugh. flatly Great. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Here, let me help you with that. helps her get up and carry some of the camping equipment, using his super strength Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Bob. giggles No wonder they call you Mr. Incredible. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: chuckles Yep. Fluttershy, Chris, Martin and Aviva saw a little bird on the ground, tweeting. She picks it up with her wing Bird 1: tweeting Fluttershy: Oh, no! You and your sister fell out of your nest and got separated? That's terrible! Here. I'm sure your home isn't too far away. Chris Kratt: Yeah, don't worry, we'll find your sister and bring her back here. Aviva Corcovado: We'll keep an eye on you, little one. Martin Kratt: Alright. Let's go find that other bird. set off to find the little bird's sister. Pinkie swings on a vine, knocking Twilight's scroll Twilight Sparkle: yelps Pinkie! If we keep stopping to have fun, we're never gonna get to the fun things I've ''got planned! '''Pinkie Pie': gasps Good point! Last one to the Tree of Harmony is a parasprite! Whoo-hoo! Twilight Sparkle: sighs The Mask: Same old Pinkie Pie! Korra: No kidding about it. Lightning McQueen: (to Twilight Sparkle) Twilight, stop rushing. There's plenty of time. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. People have fun when they're on their way to places so you need to stop telling everyone off. sighs again. The scene changes to the villains, the Mean 6 and Mean Connor walking through the forest when Mean Pinkie flops down on the ground Mean Pinkie Pie: I'm sooooo bored. Are we there yet? Mean Twilight Sparkle: Where yet? We don't even know where we're going! Queen Chrysalis: The quicker we search the forest, the quicker we find the Elements. Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: to the villains You know, these clones are proving a lot more of a handful than the Changelings were. Janja: Yeah. At least the changelings were more obedient to Chrysalis. Cheezi: Like we're obedient to you, Janja. Chungu: Yeah. (giggles) We sure are. Mean Applejack: I'' know where the Elements are. This, uh, here boulder just told me. I swear. Fluttershy saw the bird's sister who look at her '''Bird 2': tweeting Mean Fluttershy: You tried to fly out of the nest, but you fell and got lost? Bird 2: tweeting Mean Fluttershy: cruelly Hope you like walking! cruelly Mean Rainbow Dash: yawns Come get me when I should care. evil clone Rainbow Dash flies off. Queen Chrysalis notices that some of the clones are missing Queen Chrysalis: Where... are... the others?! Mean Applejack: Uh... A, uh, a bugbear in... plaid socks flew down and, uh, g-grabbed them! Then disappeared! Huh. Craziest thing I ever did see! Sailor John: Ugh! This is getting harder by the moment! Queen Chrysalis: Turn around. We're going back. Mean Twilight Sparkle: No. Keep searching. I'll find the others. We can accomplish more if we split our resources. Diesel 10: Actually, Chrysalis, she does have a point. Ushari: If we split up, we can cover more ground. look suspiciously at Mean Twilight then decides to agree to her suggestion Queen Chrysalis: Very well. You have my permission. Donita Donata: Oh, I can see it now. (to her mannequins) Mannequins, we need to find those missing clones so that we can have the Elements of Harmony in no time. Got it? mannequins stay silent. Dabio blinks Donita Donata: Wonderful. And don't let anything stand in your way. Now, go! Aaah! mannequins went off to find the clones, knocking over Donita in front of them Dabio: Uh, I think you were standing in their way. Zach Varmitech: Heads up, Zachbots. Zachbots' heads move up literally Zach Varmitech: Argh! I meant, listen! Zachbots' heads went back down Zach Varmitech: This is your mission. Find those clones and bring them back. Zachbots obey and follow the mannequins Janja: OK, here's the plan to find them. You crocs, go right. Jackals, go left, we'II look back there and you vultures search from the skies. Reirei: Right. Follow me, jackals. jackals went down to the left Mzingo: Come on, vultures. Let's rise. Vultures: Aye. vultures fly into the air Kiburi: Come on, crocs. We'II search by swimming in the water. crocs set off to the right Janja: Come on, furbrains! Those clones could be anywhere by now! hyenas run off back the way they came Mean Connor: I'd better tag along with Mean Twilight in case they've run into our enemies. Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: Alright, but be careful. Connor gets on Mean Twilight's back and she flew off into the woods with him on her back Mean Twilight Sparkle: "Permission"? You need us way more than we need you, your Majesty! The others are fools. But with us to lead them, there's no reason we can't find the Elements and keep the power for ourselves! Mean Connor: I agree, my meanie Twily-kins. With the Elements under our control, our supposed queen and my stepmother won't know what hit them! duo grins as they land to look for the other missing clones when they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes in front of them. They prepared to attack when Pinkie jump out of the bushes and pounces on them Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps Pinkie Pie: You're it! Hey, how'd you get ahead of me? You're fast. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! I'm looking for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: Aren't they back there? Mean Connor Lacey: We didn't mean... Pinkie Pie: Sure! Unless they're already at the Tree of Harmony. Twilight and Mean Connor are surprised that she knows about the Tree of Harmony Mean Twilight Sparkle: What is the Tree of Harmony? Pinkie Pie: Oh-ho-ho. This is one of your "activities", right? Like a friendship quiz? It's the crystal tree that holds the Elements of Harmony. Boom! Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps Where is it? Pinkie Pie: buzzer It's at the bottom of the stairs in the ravine by the Castle of the Two Sisters. Double boom! Mean Twilight Sparkle: How do you know? You've seen it? Pinkie Pie: Mm-hmm. Honestly, Twilight, these questions are super easy. and Mean Connor rubbed their wings and hands together with devious grins on their faces. Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Chris, Martin and Aviva return the bird to it's nest Bird 1: tweeting Fluttershy: Right where you belong. Bird 1: tweets Chris, Martin and Aviva look around the forest Fluttershy: Oh, dear. This isn't where I'' belong. Aviva Corcovado: I can see that. Which way can we go back to the others? Chris Kratt: Ah, that's easy. Martin Kratt: Yeah. No problem. Chris and Martin Kratt: (pointing at both directions) It's that way. [They look at each other, surprised to say that way at the same time. They look up to see Mean Rainbow Dash flying above them, thinking that it's Rainbow Dash Fluttershy: Oh, Rainbow Dash! I'm so glad you're here. We were lost. '''Mean Rainbow Dash': Bummer. Later. flew away, leaving Fluttershy, Chris, Martin and Aviva surprised Fluttershy: What just happened? Chris Kratt: She's not normally so rude to us. Martin Kratt: Yeah. What's up with Rainbow? Aviva Corcovado: Beats me. We better go and find the others. scene changes to Connor, Twilight and their friends looking for Fluttershy, Chris, Martin and Aviva Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight Glimmer: overlapping Fluttershy! Irelanders: Martin! Chris! Aviva! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, fantastic. First Pinkie races ahead of us, and now Fluttershy, Chris, Martin and Aviva's lost somewhere behind us. My retreat is off to a great start! Rarity: It's not like Fluttershy to disappear like this. Koki: Or Martin, Chris and Aviva. Unless they saw some creatures around here. Ashima: You could be right, Koki. Applejack: We'll split up and search for her. We can all meet back at the Tree. Starlight, take the navigation gear and— Starlight Glimmer: quickly Go with Rarity? Great! Rainbow Dash, you can go with Applejack! chuckles Twilight Sparkle: I'll find Pinkie Pie. Connor Lacey: Irelanders, split up and search for our friends. Irelanders: Yes, Connor. group split up to find their friends. Meanwhile, Mean Pinkie Pie lies on the ground, feeling bored Mean Pinkie Pie: Bored. Bored. Bored. Queen Chrysalis: This is ridiculous! Where are my other minions?! Mean Rarity: Probably plotting to steal my things! growls and the villains look disturbed by Mean Rarity's greed Mean Applejack: They're at a secret party up in that there tree. Run by a... squirrel named, uh, Jerome. But, uh, y-you need a password to get in. look very angry Queen Chrysalis: growls Enough! uses her magic to lift her three clone minions and push them to the ground, putting her hoof next to Mean Rarity Queen Chrysalis: You will go out there and help the hyenas, jackals, crocodiles, vultures, Zachbots and mannequins find the others, you will bring them back here, and we will steal the Elements of Harmony so I can destroy Starlight's life like she destroyed mine! gritted teeth Understand? Mean Rarity, Mean Applejack, and Mean Pinkie Pie: nervously Uh-huh! Mean Applejack: The party password is "rutabaga". Queen Chrysalis: twitches Hawk Moth: This is gonna be harder than we thought. Zach Varmitech: (more annoyed) Tell me about it! scene changes to the bird climbing up to the top of the tree with his wings. Mean Fluttershy flew right beside her Mean Fluttershy: mockingly Why don't you fly up to your nest? Oh, that's right. You can't! cruelly bird climbs up the tree frantically to get to the nest and it's sibling. The other bird tweets as to scolding Mean Fluttershy for treating it’s sister like that Mean Fluttershy: Oh. Nopony asked you. I hope you all freeze this winter! stomp on some flowers, making the animals quiver and scurry away to hide. As Mean Fluttershy left, the real Fluttershy, Chris, Martin and Aviva walk back to the tree Fluttershy: Hello again, little friend. I think we may be walking in circles. bird chirrups angrily at her, much to Martin, Aviva and Chris' surprise and Fluttershy's shock Fluttershy: gasps Oh, my! Where did you learn that kind of language? Chris Kratt: Why would the bird be so mad at you, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: I have no idea. Martin Kratt: This is strange and doesn't look natural. Fluttershy: Um, excuse me? growling and chittering angrily, making Fluttershy cower in fear Fluttershy: whimpering Aviva Corcovado: This is getting strange. Martin Kratt: We gotta contact Connor. pull out his Creature Pod and calls Connor Martin Kratt: Connor, come in. Lacey appears on the screen, using his own Creature Pod Connor Lacey: What is it, Martin? Martin Kratt: The creatures are being hostile towards Fluttershy. Connor Lacey: (in a Po way) What?! (in normal voice) That's not like them at all. Martin Kratt: Yeah. They usually liked Fluttershy. Aviva Corcovado: But now they hate her for some unknown reason. Chris Kratt: Any luck finding Pinkie? Connor Lacey: Not yet. But I'll tell Ono to keep an eye out for the others. Martin Kratt: And we'II try to find you and the others. Connor Lacey: Got it. See you later. turn off his Creature Pod and continues searching for Pinkie. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, Koki and Applejack are looking for Fluttershy, Chris, Martin and Aviva when Mean Rarity walk up Mean Rarity: Finally, you found her! Rainbow Dash: Me? We're looking for Fluttershy, Aviva and the Kratt Bros. Applejack: Where's Starlight? Mean Rarity: Well, if I knew that— stop when she saw the camping gear, got excited and dives into the wagon, hoarding all of it like a fishing rod, a compass and telescope, much to the surprise of Applejack, Koki and Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash: grunts Hey! Mean Rarity: This is mine! And this as well! Oh, and this is absolutely mine! Applejack: Rarity, what in the hay are you gonna do with a fishin' rod? Mean Rarity: I don't know. But I wants it! snorts Dash, Koki and Applejack look shocked by Mean Rarity's behavior and look scared now Koki: Whoa. This is getting weird. scene changes to Rarity, Lightning, Dusty and Starlight walking through the forest. Starlight trips over a rock and fell over Rarity: Starlight, darling, you're a gloriously bad camper. And coming from me, that is saying a lot. Starlight Glimmer: I know. Want to break it to Applejack for me? bushes rustle and Fake Applejack appears from them Mean Applejack: Who's breakin' what now? drop Starlight in surprise and she falls down on the ground again Mean Applejack: Who are you? Starlight Glimmer: Very funny, Applejack. Still me under all this gear. Starlight. Mean Applejack: Starlight? How 'bout that? Y'all better come with me. It's, uh, dangerous out here. Rarity: Applejack, darling, are you all right? You look a little peaky. And where's your wagon? Mean Applejack: Uh... stolen! Uh, I barely got away! Follow me, and I'll tell ya all about it. Lightning McQueen: (to Dusty) Is it me or is Applejack not being herself just now? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. You might be right. followed Fake Applejack and the scene changes to Mean Pinkie Pie sitting at a swamp when Twilight, Connor and Merlin arrived Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! There you are! What are you doing? Pinkie points to a big bubble in the water which inflates then pops Mean Pinkie Pie: You call that a pop?! Ugh! Twilight Sparkle: I thought you were racing to the retreat. Mean Pinkie Pie: Please. Why would I waste my time on a boring, lame, no-fun retreat? Pinkie Pie hops off, leaving Twilight, Connor and Merlin confused Twilight Sparkle: What? felt hurt by Mean Pinkie's words Connor Lacey: (patting Twilight's back and seeing her hurtfulness) There, there, Twilight. I'm sure Pinkie didn't mean what she said. Merlin: Yes, Twilight. She's probably in a bad mood. looks down at the water sadly. Then she saw Mean Rainbow Dash's reflection in the [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Short Films